


Love Thy Enemy

by EzraStardust



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Happy AU, M/M, Redemption, canon has been fixed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: Since his meeting on Malachor with the former Sith Lord, Darth Maul, Ezra Bridger has become conflicted, wavering in between the light and dark sides of the Force. He cannot decide which of his mentors to trust: the now blind Kanan Jarrus, or the enigmatic 'Old Master' he once trusted as a friend.Maul, meanwhile, still deeply cares for the boy and sees him as a brother and apprentice. Devastated over the loss of Savage Opress, Maul wants Ezra to fill the void where his brother should be.They both feel a connection, yet neither can understand what it means. Ultimately, only they can choose their paths: Will Ezra learn to forgive Maul? Will Maul ever find peace? Can either mend their broken hearts?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue of my Star Wars Rebels fanfic. FYI, there are gonna be some P.O.V. switches between chapters. I hope everyone enjoys this. Stay tuned for more chapters!

“Were you a Jedi?”

“Uh, no. No, but I was once a Force-wielder, long ago. Long, long ago.”

“Then you’re a Sith!”

“The Sith? The Sith took everything from me. Ripped me from my mother’s arms, murdered my brother, used me as a weapon and then cast me aside, abandoned me. Once, I had power. Now, I have nothing. Nothing…”

As his own words echoed in his mind, Maul slowly returned from the flashback. He gasped, thinking there was someone beside him, but there wasn’t. He was alone, as always. He tentatively stroked his cheek and felt the damp of a tear track. He growled, irritated with himself. 

He still couldn’t work out why he had told the boy all of this. He didn’t even know why he had reached out to him in the first place. “I must be going crazy,” he thought, rubbing his horns. Maul had never been the type of person to show any form of emotion, let alone pour his hearts out to a child. The change in behaviour had disturbed even him. 

Why was the Force trying to connect him to Ezra? What was it that made Maul feel so safe around him? Why did he look at Ezra’s face and see himself? There had to be a meaning in it, somewhere. Maul concentrated hard, trying to work out, or at least guess, what he was feeling.

“I know how you feel. The Empire took away my family.”

“And you want revenge?”

“I want justice!”

Maul’s hearts missed a beat. He understood now. His attachment to Ezra was not, as Maul had previously suspected, due to him losing his edge. It was Ezra’s determination, his willingness to trust Maul, his strength in the Force. It all reminded Maul of someone he had cared for. Someone he had trusted with his life. “Savage.” 

To be continued…


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ezra meet again, stirring up a moral dilemma within Ezra.

Ezra’s P.O.V.  
I watched as the holographic form of Hera appeared before me. “Hera! Am I glad to see you’re alright.” I sighed with relief. Kanan and I had been met with an unpleasant surprise; a Rebel ship had been attacked by someone who, according to a wounded soldier, had a red blade. We were both certain that this was another Inquisitor unleashed by Darth Vader; and he was after us!

Hera turned in Kanan’s direction. “Kanan?” “There’s another Inquisitor after us,” Kanan’s usually steady voice sounded somewhat shaky. “He knows where the Ghost is!” Hera’s face fell. Her grass green eyes were filled with tears and terror. “Kanan…It’s not an Inquisitor.” 

A gloved hand shoved her aside and I recognised its owner in an instant. My heart missed a beat. Fear seized me by the throat. “Oh no…” “What? Who is it?” Asked Kanan. A face appeared in the hologram; sinister, yet strangely beautiful. A face I had once trusted and seen as a friend. A voice spoke, deceptively gentle; “Just an old friend, Master Jedi.”

Maul’s P.O.V.  
As I saw the face of my apprentice, I struggled to contain my emotions. Underneath my joy of seeing him again, however, I also felt a twinge of sadness. I was fully aware that his trust in me had been shaken, even though I had never done anything to hurt him. Why would I? How can one hurt whom they hold dearest in their hearts?   
He honestly means so much to me. I know I may have done things that have made him wary, but all I need him to know is that I would do anything for him. Given the circumstances, I would die for my new apprentice.

Ezra’s face became distorted by rage. Hyperventilating, he shouted angrily at me. “Maul, you betrayed me!” “No, I betrayed your friends,” I calmly explained. “But I would have remained loyal to you.” Kanan, the masked Jedi who my apprentice had once called ‘master’, demanded in an accusing voice what I wanted.

Ezra’s P.O.V.  
“The Sith Holocron that our apprentice and I acquired on Malachor.” Maul’s words sent a shiver down my spine. The fact that Maul was referring to me as his apprentice made me realise something; he hadn’t let go yet. He’d been able to use me before, but I was younger, then. I’ve grown up a lot since those months between our last meeting. Maul, despite being older than me, had not moved on from that mindset. He was just as determined to make himself my mentor, take Kanan’s place. 

A mixture of disgust, uneasiness and even a bit of sympathy came over me when I thought about it. But there was also something else. What disturbed me the most about this was that, despite every other aspect of me going against it, there was a small part of me that wanted this to happen. A thought in the corner of my mind was telling me that Maul was the right master for me. But I tried my best to push it away. Kanan would never betray me. He would never double-cross me and use my skills to his advantage. But then again, considering the similar ways in which my two teachers imparted their knowledge, had Maul even done any of those things to me?

To be continued…


	3. Remorse

Maul’s P.O.V.

*flashback*

_“Ezra! Get away from him!” Shouted the Jedi. He glared at the boy I had claimed as my apprentice, who stood resolute beside me. He looked his master in the eye, a hint of defiance in his voice. “Kanan, I swear, he’s on our side!” My hearts both missed a beat. I realised, then, that he trusted me. Ezra believed that I was his ally, that we were a team and that he was important to me.  
_

_He was right._

*end of flashback*

Kanan spoke before my apprentice could. “We don’t have it,” he said quickly. I cursed him inwardly. “How unfortunate! Because, if that’s true,” Here, I ignited my lightsaber. “Then your friends have no future,” As I predicted, Ezra promptly spoke up. “OK, we have it, just not with us.” “We’ll give it to you, as long as our friends remain safe.” Kanan’s voice held a warning undertone.

“Agreed. Good.” I sheathed my lightsaber. Ezra looked visibly relieved. He clearly still cared about them. “Oh, and one more thing,” I added. “Your Jedi Holocron; give that to me as well.” “Kanan, no!” The Twi’lek cautioned. “Fine,” Growled the Jedi.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

“I shall be in touch with coordinates for our rendezvous,” The casualness in Maul’s voice made me shudder slightly. “Don’t disappoint me,” With these words, the transmission ended. As Maul’s face vanished from view, I felt as though a tight grip on my throat had been released, only for a new one to take hold.

“I can’t believe you told Maul I have a Holocron!” Kanan accused me. “At the time, he was on our side,” I said defensively.  _I can’t believe I’m doing this. Why am I defending him? He’s brought me nothing but pain! No…he hasn’t. Despite it all, he’s helped me, whether I want to admit it or not._

“Is it still on the Ghost?” I asked. “Where else would I keep it?” Kanan replied. “What about the Sith Holocron?” “Yeah, that’s not gonna be easy,” Kanan admitted. “I thought you said it was safe,” I said. “It is safe. That may be the problem.” This exchange left me feeling very conflicted and I remembered when Maul and I had taken that Holocron from Malachor. Together.

I couldn’t believe we had once worked as a team. As friends. It made me think of the time when I had first discovered Kanan’s Holocron. It had contained a warning message from a Jedi. A message essentially asking us to make ourselves scarce, to trust in the Force. It wasn’t telling me what the Sith Holocron told me.

The Jedi told me to hide away.

The Sith told me to fight back.

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. Holocrons of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holocrons are fused...and secrets are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There's a bit of a time skip here (sorrynotsorry)

Ezra’s P.O.V.

As our ship landed in the hangar, I saw Maul approaching me and Kanan, a jovial smile on his tattooed face. “Over here, Master Jedi!” The playful tone in his voice made my blood boil. “Just follow the sound of my voice!” I clenched my fists and felt Kanan’s hand on my shoulder. “Easy,” he whispered.

Cautiously, I approached Maul with Kanan in tow. The Zabrak’s voice was welcoming. A voice the younger me would have trusted. “Welcome, my young apprentice. I trust you found the Sith Holocron…illuminating?” There was a hint of humour in his voice.

“I don’t see our friends,” I said, sounding calmer than I felt. “They will remain my guests until we conclude our business,” Maul continued in that coy way. Two small droids carrying blasters emerged through the doorway, rolling towards me. 

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

I turned my attention to Kanan. “I will take you to them, now,” I said. Ezra glanced nervously at his former master. He clearly didn’t like the idea of them being separated.  _Awww, such blind loyalty! Well, my young apprentice will soon learn who is the more worthy master._

“Escort my apprentice to the command centre,” I told the droids. Then, to Ezra, a word of warning: “If you attempt to escape or if the droids are deactivated, your friends will die,” “Good to know,” He replied calmly.  _Now we’re getting somewhere._ “This way, Master Jedi,” I led Kanan away from my apprentice.  _Ezra, you’re right to trust me again. Before long, you won’t be able to change your mind!_

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

For a tense few minutes, I waited. Gazing out at the star-soaked sky, I lost myself in my thoughts. For Maul, deception and betrayal was completely normal. I felt a little cold inside as I knew that I was dealing with a man who had never been shown any kindness, any honesty, anything other than cruelty. Except, of course, for the brief compassion and trust I had given him.

“I have lived up to my end of the bargain,” Maul’s voice interrupted my train of thought. “Your friends are safe!” I turned around to look at him, Holocron in hand. “Come, apprentice, sit,” Maul knelt on the metal floor. “The Holocron, if you please,” Eyeing him watchfully, I gave him the Holocron, remembering that time when we had found it. Together. As friends.

 

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

_He’s so young. He needs someone to look up to. I see him and I see who I could have been. He needs the warmth of parental love. I wish I had my hearts to spare.  
_

Giving my apprentice the Jedi Holocron (my previous attempts to open it had been fruitless), I watched as he sat cross-legged in front of me. “I doubt that you comprehend the power that is within your grasp.” I said in a serious, but not unkind tone.

“I know that if we open these Holocrons together, any question we ask will be answered,” Ezra murmured. “So you do understand,” I said, greatly impressed. Curiosity got the better of me. “Well, apprentice, what is your question?” “You know what I want.” said Ezra sternly. “I want to destroy the Sith.”

“You are as ambitious as ever,” I smiled, my hearts bubbling with pride. “As for me, I seek something much simpler, yet equally elusive.” “What’s that?” I felt as though a candle was melting inside me. Gazing into my apprentice’s sea-blue eyes, my voice became little more than a whisper. “Hope.”

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

_I don’t know what to think anymore. I know Kanan says he’s evil and I want to believe it. But, try as I might, I can’t. There’s something more than that. Underneath Maul’s rage and deception, I can somehow tell how he’s really feeling: broken._

Strange as it sounds, I actually believed Maul when he said this. If I wanted to destroy the Sith, then that would provide the Galaxy with hope. In a strange twist of fate, we both wanted the same thing. “Now,” said Maul, a more serious tone in his voice. “Let us begin.”

I closed my eyes and opened the Jedi Holocron. I heard the Sith Holocron open and there was a kind of humming pulse, followed by a sharp rushing sound. Even with my eyes shut, I could see the shimmering light as it surrounded us. 

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

Staring into the light, I searched. The light surrounded us, as did the void. Aside from my apprentice, I could see… “I see nothing!” I gasped, shaking as I felt the power surging through me. “Only oblivion! I must go deeper!” “Wait, I see something!” Ezra began. My hearts both missed a beat. “What do you see? What is it!?” I demanded. “I see…” “Tell me! Tell me what you see!”

Ezra began to speak again, but his voice was drowned out by another rushing noise. Sights and sounds all rolled into one as I plummeted into the light and the dark. From a thousand miles away, Kanan’s voice tried to reach Ezra. “NO! Stay focused, my apprentice! Gain the knowledge you seek!” I called, barely able to hear my own voice.

That was when I saw him. A human in white/gold robes, his icy blue eyes burning into my skull. “I see him!” A powerful surge of emotional and physical strength shot through my body, almost like I was being torn apart. Then, it happened. Ezra turned away. “NO!” I screamed as the vision distorted. 

BANG!

An explosion sent me flying back through the hallway of the ship. My head spinning, almost insane and overcome with emotions, I staggered like a sleepwalker onto my ship, laughing one moment, sobbing the next, unable to stop myself from murmuring the same two words, over and over again like a mantra: “He lives! He lives! He lives!”

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Dream Within A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ezra may not be so different after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dream sequences and inner monologues straight ahead.

Ezra’s P.O.V.

I couldn’t sleep that night. Every time I dozed off, I saw Maul’s face, his amber eyes staring into mine, whispering for me to join him. I kept waking up, shaking uncontrollably. Maul’s words didn’t leave my head. As Kanan’s strange mentor, the Bendu, had told us, once a secret is known, it cannot be unknown. Maul had told me he was searching for hope. What if his vengeful persona was simply masking his true colours?

Hope was something sought after by Jedi. By all good people. The very Rebellion for which we were fighting was built on hope. And yet, despite that, Maul clearly wasn’t on our side. He was like a square peg in a round hole: never being able to fit. Like me. 

My thoughts always came back to this. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, Maul and I were more similar than either of us thought. I knew exactly how it felt to be the outsider, trying to find my place in this vase Galaxy we live in. I tasted the pain of losing my family. I felt that heartache, that longing to make a connection with someone. Anyone. Perhaps, had Maul encountered someone who was as Kanan is to me, our paths may have been almost exactly the same.

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

“Maul!” I gasped, finding myself standing outside the palace of Sundari, Mandalore. Green mist swirled around my feet. My limbs were bound by chains. I saw Savage, engaged in a deadly duel with my former master. My brother looked up at me, tears running down his cheeks. “Brother, help me!” He screamed, reaching towards me. The lightsabers ran him through again and my master laughed. And I cried. 

The man from my vision materialised before me, his lightsaber drawn. “I beat you once, I can beat you again!” He said. A searing, burning pain cut through me as the blue blade swished past. I screamed and fell backwards, into a deep cavern, lit by candles. There, I saw a hooded man running with a baby in his arms. The small infant was wailing and crying, unable to get away. 

A woman dressed in red was weeping, begging over and over again: “No! Not my son! Not my son! Please!” “Mother Talzin!” I ran towards her, trying to reach out. “Mother! It’s me! I’m safe!” She seemed to vanish into thin air and Ezra appeared in her place. “I trust you.” He said, holding my hand.

“EZRA!” I sat bolt upright with a shriek. It took me a few minutes before I came back to reality. When I did, I hugged myself, sobbing silently, rubbing my own shoulders and trying to make myself believe the hands were Savage’s. The vision from the Holocrons came back to me and my despair quickly gave way to curiosity.

Was he really the hope I’d been searching for? Him, of all people? Had Ezra also seem him? What did that mean? Were our futures intertwined, somehow? I had more questions than answers. I still couldn’t believe I had been him again, after all these years. I was almost afraid to say his name. “Kenobi…”

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

Could it be that Maul and I wanted the same thing? Was hope the key to destroying the Sith? How can you defeat someone with a feeling? I groaned and put my hands to my head. My mind was bursting at the seams. A wave of fatigue suddenly swept over me. With a sigh, I lay down again and drifted into a light sleep. “Ezra?” “Kanan?” I mumbled. I couldn’t make out who the voice was. 

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

As I began to sink back into sleep, I heard Ezra’s voice. “It’s late, Kanan. I need to rest.” He mumbled. I reached out and stroked his cheek. “Ezra…” A tear ran down my cheek. “My apprentice. My…brother.”

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

A warm feeling began to grow within me. At once, all my fear vanished. I felt a loving hand stroking my cheek. I was only vaguely aware that it was Maul, but he didn’t feel like a threat. I smiled, feeling comforted. “Dad…” I began to say, before I drifted into a sound sleep.

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

My hearts both missed a beat as I watched Ezra sleep.  _He may have grown up, but I know that he’s still a child at heart. I need to let him know that he needs me as much as I need him._ Compassion was an alien emotion to me. All my life, I had been taught to shun it. And yet, it gave me a feeling of warmth I never knew could exist. Compassion was essential to the life of a Jedi, my enemy.  _Maybe,_  I thought as sleep engulfed me once again,  _maybe that’s what I’m really looking for…_

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can a familiar face suddenly become a stranger's?

Maul’s P.O.V.

I arrived in my ship, the  _Nightbrother_ , silently in the middle of the night. So, this was Atollon, the location of the Rebel base. A place my apprentice called home. He should consider himself lucky to have one. I leaned against a large boulder, gazing up at the glittering sky.  _I still have so many questions. So many answers still sealed away. But I know Ezra is the key to unlock it all._

Suddenly, the boulder behind me shifted as if it were a living creature. I gasped, unable to believe what I was seeing. The creature turned around to look at me. “Why do you come here?” It asked in a soft, rumbling voice. “What use is it to you?” I asked reproachfully. “You’re waiting for someone.” The beast replied, a slight smirk on its face. “My apprentice.” I growled. “So you call him,” the creature replied. “And yet, you may both take different paths.”

I growled angrily at the creature. “Liar!” I hissed. “There is a difference between a lie and a truth you do not want to hear.” Was its cordial response. I was about to lunge at the creature, but saw to my astonishment that it had vanished. I sighed, rubbing my eyes, and resolved to return to my ship for the night. I wasn’t altogether sure what had just happened, but the creature’s words sent a shiver down my spine.

* * *

~Time Lapse~

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

The weather was stormy and rather unpleasant. Hera, Sabine, Kanan, Chopper, Rex, Zeb and I were discussing our plan to retake my home planet, Lothal. At least, they were. As Hera was explaining that we still needed to do some preparations, a strange feeling came over me. It was almost like I could hear a voice. A familiar one, at that. “Ezra…” It called in an eerie, singsong tone. “Ezra?” My heart leaped into my mouth. A few months had passed since that haunting encounter with Maul and the calamity involving the Holocrons. But now, I could not only hear, but see him, too. For reasons I can’t explain, I was frozen in fear.

“Ezra!” The voice was Hera’s now. “Care to join the briefing?” She enquired. I was brought back to where I was, somewhat abruptly. “Sorry,” I stammered, a little embarrassed by how startled I sounded. “Yeah, no, it’s just, I thought I saw something.” “This is your mission, Ezra,” said Hera firmly. “I need your full attention.” “You’ve got it,” I promised, unable to help but wonder what was going on. I _s Maul actually back? Why? And why does his presence scare me so much, when it didn’t before? I must be going crazy._

Hera went back over the plans again, but almost immediately, I heard Maul’s voice again. “Ezra…” He cooed again. This time I could see him clearly, moving with the crowd. Kanan laid his hand on my shoulder and brought me back once again. “Is something wrong?” He asked. I flinched slightly. “No.” I stammered. “I just thought I saw something or someone.”  _Why do I feel like this? Why is it so hard for me to speak my mind?_

It took a huge effort for me to focus on what Hera and the others were saying. Sabine asked something about Admiral Thrawn. “Ezra…” Maul’s voice was louder and clearer. He was closer. I staggered back in alarm, bumping into Kanan. “Ezra, what is it?” He asked. My heart pounding, I darted this way and that, panic piercing my skin like an unwanted tattoo. I stumbled into Zeb in my panic. “Hey, kid, you feeling alright?” He asked. Maul stood right behind him, his amber eyes burning into me like glowing coals. 

“There! Look!” I yelped, pointing at the Zabrak. “What am I looking at?” Asked Zeb, clearly confused.  _I’m losing my mind! I must be!_  “You don’t look very good,” Hera looked concerned. “Ezra, what do you see?” Kanan insisted. “EZRA!” The voice was a shout now. Turning around, I saw him. Maul was standing right there, a disturbing smile etched onto his face, his eyes lit up with insane delight.  _What’s happening to me?!_  I screamed and everything went black.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dathomir awaits...

Maul’s P.O.V.

The fear my apprentice had sensed almost gave me a hearts attack.  _Ezra, why are you scared? Was it something I’ve done? Oh, my apprentice, I’m so sorry._  My stomach twisted with worry.  _Ezra, where are you? Are you safe? Are you alright?_  As time passed, I felt Ezra’s fear mounting, but was unable to identify its source. Just as I feared I was about to lose my mind in panic, I heard the sound of a speeder bike’s engine.  _Is it…? Yes, it’s him. He’s safe, thank the Force. But he’s not alone. The Jedi is with him._

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

Even with Kanan standing beside me, I felt cold with fear and confusion. I still couldn’t explain why I had seen Maul, nor why his face had frightened me. Even after I had recovered from my fainting spell, things hadn’t felt right. I could feel Maul’s anger coursing through my veins; that desire to exact revenge on those who had wronged me. It was almost like a part of Maul was within me, but it wasn’t the part I wanted. Thanks to it, I had almost killed a fellow Rebel under the delusion that he was Maul himself. I needed an answer. And Kanan knew exactly who we should go to.

The Bendu’s huge, leathery body shifted as he turned to look at me and Kanan. It seemed as though he’d expected our arrival. “Bendu,” said Kanan, voicing my thoughts. “You knew we were coming.” “Yes,” boomed the ancient creature. “You’re not exactly quiet creatures.” With a prompt from Kanan, I explained what happened.

“The Dark Side wielder I told you about, the one who wanted to join the Holocrons together, I’ve seen him here on Atollon!” “I warned you,” the Bendu admonished. “Joining the Holocrons together could bring both great wisdom and great danger!” “I know, I’ve felt their power,” I said. “And I did see things, but my vision…it was incomplete.” “Incomplete?” “Yeah, I let go before either of us got the answers we wanted,” I admitted. “And then the Holocrons were destroyed.” 

“Ahh, I see,” said the Bendu thoughtfully. “That’s not good.” “What do you mean?” asked Kanan. “What can we do?” “What do you want to do?” “I wanna stop seeing Maul’s face haunting me.” I began to say, before the Bendu cut me off. “Then don’t turn around.” Naturally, I did. And there he was. A wave of relief swept over me, but also suspicion. How did Maul know where I lived?

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

Ezra didn’t have to speak. His eyes said it all. He was relieved. So was I, but I felt an ache inside me as I sensed his suspicion of me.  _Ezra, why don’t you still trust me?_  I slowly approached him. Kanan turned to ask his mentor - the beast I had encountered in the night - for advice, but by then, he had vanished as he had before. I couldn’t help but admire these rebels and the place they called home. “This is a strange place,” I murmured thoughtfully. “So remote. Oh, yes, the Empire will have difficulty finding you here,” 

Kanan drew out his lightsaber and my apprentice followed suit. Confusion tapped at the back of my mind, but I pushed it down and remained calm. “Do you think I came here to fight? I came here to speak with my apprentice.” I stepped towards Ezra with an endearing smile. “He’s not your apprentice,” Growled Kanan. “Yet,” I confidently replied. 

Ezra wisely lowered his guard and sheathed his weapon. “How did you find me?” He asked. “When you…abruptly severed our connection with the Holocrons, you mixed up the information,” I explained. “You learned a bit of what I wanted to know and I learned a bit of what you wanted to know. But there were fragments, memories left in my mind.” “Like the location of our base!” He exclaimed. “Yes, very good,” I smiled. “Oh, you do learn fast, apprentice.” That warm feeling of pride and admiration filled my hearts again.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

Maul’s still proud of me. Nothing changed. The threat has gone again and he’s the Maul I know. He’s still trying to reach out to me. I feel like it’s time I returned the favour. “I can’t make sense of what I saw,” I stammered. “I couldn’t describe it even if I wanted to.” “That’s why you need to come with me,” Maul explained. “So I can retrieve the answers that are just out of reach,” He placed his hand on my shoulder as he spoke, like he always did. He needed me. And I needed him.

“So, you get your answers,” I said, flinching slightly. “But what do we get out of it?” “I…” Maul hesitated for a second, before responding with what I was sure was just a front to hide his real motives. “…will keep your rebel base secret,” He said. I could see right through it. There was something else he was promising, but what it was, I didn’t know. 

“No deal!” Snapped Kanan, pointing his lightsaber at Maul. “You’re not walking off this rock in one piece!” Panic seized me and I was about to stop Kanan before things could get ugly, but to my surprise, Maul seemed strangely calm and - even more strangely - amused. “I have planted a beacon nearby,” He chuckled, holding up a small detonating device. “Strike me down and it will activate, revealing your presence to the Empire,” 

I was alarmed at first, but something told me Maul was just trying to blackmail me and Kanan into cooperating. He didn’t have to blackmail me, though.  _Poor Maul, he only knows how to act by instilling fear in others. I swear, I will change that if I can. I don’t know how, but I will try._  “You have knowledge that is rightfully mine,” Maul continued. “I have knowledge that you want; the key to defeating the Sith! What I propose will satisfy us both.”

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

_Surely, Ezra must see by now that I am not trying to put him in danger. I would never leave him helpless to the Empire’s iron fist. Of course I haven’t planted a beacon there. But the Jedi will defend Ezra with his life, which is exactly why I told him there was. His loyalty to Ezra is a weakness I am willing to exploit._

Ezra agreed with me. “Alright,” he said calmly. Before he could take a step further, however, Kanan quickly pulled him to one side. I waited, listening to their exchange. “Ezra, you are not doing this!” “He’s gonna expose Chopper Base!” “We’ll move and build a new base!” “Maul won’t hurt me, Kanan. He needs me! And…I need him.” “What?” Kanan’s eyebrows lifted. I was caught slightly off-guard by what Ezra had said, but at the same time, I was glad he had admitted it. 

“Ezra, what do you mean?” Kanan demanded. “This might be our last chance to learn the secret of how we can destroy the Sith. Maul’s the key we need to unlock it.” Ezra explained. I could tell he was just trying to satisfy his former master. I knew why he’d really said that.  _Ezra, I couldn’t be more proud of you._  Kanan gave a long sigh. “I do not like this.” He grumbled. “But we don’t really have a choice, do we? I’m gonna trust you on this.” 

Ezra finally turned back to me. “Alright, we we have a deal,” he said with a smile. My ship, piloted by a small droid, came into land nearby and the doors opened. “After you, my apprentice,” I said. Ezra climbed aboard and I followed him.  _Finally,_  I thought as we left the desolate world of Atollon behind us,  _things seem to be looking up for us._

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Return To Dathomir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ezra arrive at Maul's homeworld, but will they be the same people when they leave?

Ezra’s P.O.V.

The familiar rush of the ship’s engine filled my ears as Maul and I left Atollon. I felt a cold twisting sensation in my stomach, wondering if I was doing the right thing. I didn’t even know where we were going, nor how long I would be gone. But then, I saw that glint of pride in Maul’s eyes and I knew that I was on the right track. “Maul?” I asked eventually. “Yes, my apprentice?” The parental tone in his voice gave me some courage and perked my curiosity. “Where are we going?”

“To another remote world,” he replied. “Although it wasn’t always that way,” “What is this remote world?” I asked, even more curious. “Dathomir.” Maul replied. There was a thoughtful, distant look in his eye. “Dathomir? What’s it like?” I asked. Maul seemed to come back to reality. “You’ll know when you see it,” he said with a smile.  _I’ve seen that look somewhere before. It’s an expression of smothered excitement, like a child waiting to receive a gift. I can’t help but wonder what, or who, is waiting for us.  
_

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

_Dathomir. That planet holds a thousand memories for me. Most are painful. It is where I was born, where I was stolen from, where I was healed…and where the person who loved me the most gave her life so that I could be here today. Despite the pain it carries, Dathomir is the dearest place in the Galaxy to me. If only my life there had been complete…_

I felt a single tear run down my cheek as I thought of returning to my homeworld. I had spent some time there before my reunion with Ezra, but my solitude had somehow made it incomplete. Now that my apprentice was with me, the return felt somehow more…real. “Fasten your seatbelt, apprentice,” I said, returning to reality. He did this. “Dathomir awaits!” I pressed a few buttons on the control panel and as the stars outside blurred, our ship entered hyperspace.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

As we emerged from hyperspace, I saw a dark red planet directly ahead of us. It looked like a perfectly round, burning ruby. “Where are we?” I asked. “That,” said Maul, a faraway tone in his voice, “Is Dathomir. My home.” I couldn’t help but shudder slightly. Something seemed…off about this planet. Even as we landed, the entire place was wrapped in a thick red smoke. Naked tree branches arched over our heads, resembling the bones of some gigantic animal. I began to feel uneasy again. 

“If this is your home,” I asked Maul as we left the ship. “Where are your people? Where is everybody?” A look of vague anguish came into Maul’s eyes as he spoke. “I am the last survivor,” he said quietly. “My family, the Nightsisters,  were killed,” He took a deep breath before continuing. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was blinking back tears. “Masterful witches, they were. A threat to the Empire,” 

At this point, we had approached a large stone temple that appeared to be in ruins. Maul placed his hand on a fallen stone pillar, almost stroking the stone. What he’d told me reminded me of our first meeting back on Malachor; when I’d told Maul what the Empire had done to my own family. A familiar ache filled my heart. As if sensing my sorrow, Maul murmured sympathetically “I know that you can relate.” 

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

_I feel guilty not mentioning my brothers to Ezra. But try as I might, I can’t. If I try, all it will do is hurt me. It feels easier to talk about the Sisters; they are only a distant memory for me. That’s probably why it hurts less._

“These witches,” Ezra’s voice brought back my wandering mind again. “They used the Force?” “Some aspect, yes,” I murmured. “But it was their connection to this planet that made them strong. That is why we are here: to perform some ‘old magic’. Everything that we need lies within the cave,” I pointed at the dark chasm straight ahead of us. A surge of excitement was building up inside me, but I also felt afraid. Ezra and I were about to experience something and neither of us knew what the outcome would be. The thrill was only balanced out by the fear. 

“I’m not going any further until you tell me how this works,” said Ezra suspiciously. As the gravity of our situation began getting to me, my paranoia showed in my response. “The only way to access the knowledge we seek is to merge our minds again! The effect will only last a moment, just enough time for us to find the answers to our questions!” Calming myself again, I said a bit more gently: “Trust me, Ezra. I only want the answers I deserve. Nothing more.” 

He seemed reassured by this. “What do we have to do?” He asked. “Come.” And with that, I lead him inside the very same temple in which Mother Talzin had saved me, all those years ago. It still felt like yesterday.  _I still remember lying asleep on a stone altar, hearing her voice from a hundred miles away. “Arise, Maul: Reborn son of Dathomir!” I has opened my eyes and seen Savage, my brother. And now that I have brought Ezra here, it almost feels as though Savage is standing by my side again._

* * *

To be continued…


	9. A Spell For Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future has been revealed...but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd grab the tissues if I where you.

Ezra’s P.O.V.

This really wasn’t what I’d been expecting. Maul and I were the only living people on this lifeless planet and we were about to perform a potentially dangerous ritual. All at once, I suddenly felt extremely unsafe. The walk through the dark - with the only sound being our own footsteps - seemed to take forever and I was immensely relieved to see small speckles of light up ahead.

These turned out to be burning torches. In the room we entered, I saw that these torches were arranged in formation around some kind of stone altar. Directly ahead of us was a narrow doorway, from which a faint golden light was coming. Not knowing what to say and feeling too afraid to run, I simply followed Maul.

After what seemed like years, we finally entered through the doorway. We were standing in a small hut filled with melting candles and all sorts of weird bric-a-brac. I even saw a word written in a language I didn’t know on one of the walls. I wasn’t sure that word had been written in ink. Maul finally broke the silence. “I have gathered many things,” he said. “Secrets to help us restore our memories.”

Thinking out loud, I murmured: “Look at all this junk.” Maul glared at me with surprising ferocity. “Do not touch anything,” he warned. “These are artefacts from my past. From a time when my power was almost absolute.” He knelt beside a strange golden orb, which was surrounded by a shrine of candles, as he said this, gazing at it fondly. Curiosity replaced my fear and I took an opportunity to explore Maul’s refuge. The first thing my eyes settled on was a rather haunting painting. Like everything else, it was surrounded by candles, which had all but melted into a pool of wax.

The painted woman, dressed in blue, had a kind of sad beauty about her. What disturbed me, however, was the dark stain that looked like blood across her eyes and chest. At the foot of the painting was an object that resembled a lightsaber, surrounded once more by candles. I reached out to touch it, questions racing through my mind. “GET AWAY FROM THERE!” Maul’s voice almost gave me a heart attack. I jumped an inch in the air and turned quickly around to see him standing right behind me, a look of relief on his face (much to my surprise).

“Is that a lightsaber?” I asked, once I had recovered from my initial shock. “Indeed,” said Maul, who was carrying a pair of old goblets. “But not like any that you would know. If your Mandalorian friend was here,” - here, he uttered a knowing smirk - “She could explain it to you,” He smirked again and handed me one of the goblets, once again giving me that proud smile.  _There’s something going on now, I’m sure of it. Maul’s never been this emotional before. All the same, I know how that feels. I can tell that just being here is a huge burden for him. Poor man._

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

I lead Ezra back to the altar, where I explained what my plan was. “I have studied the ways of the Nightsisters and found a spell that suits our needs,” I said. “This altar is the focus of their ancient power.” Taking a tall vessel and pouring its contents into the two goblets, I continued. “Now, to initiate the merge, we must each drink this potion,” I handed Ezra a goblet. “Errr, you first,” he shivered, understandably nervous. Clinking my glass against his, I quickly drank the potion.

I could already feel it beginning to work inside me. “To complete the spell,” I told Ezra, who had been watching me the whole time. “You must drink it all, just like me. All of it,” Ezra did this. I could feel the power coursing through my veins. My hearts pounded in my chest and my ears began ringing. “It’s…it’s working!” I gasped, clasping my hands over my eyes. It felt almost exactly like the fusion of the two Holocrons; that rushing sensation, the overwhelming blend of sights and sounds. And above me, a shimmering light.

I could just about see Ezra’s silhouette as we both gazed into the light. It was now or never. “Where is he!?” I called in desperation. The bright light before me changed. Now I could see a planet rushing towards me. A desert planet with twin suns. I seemed to fly across the desert sands and stopped above a small rocky outcrop, where I saw him once again. But this time, there was someone else beside him. It was Ezra. “I see. I understand.” I said out loud.

Within a split second, it was over. A loud bang like a thunderclap, followed by a blinding flash, and Ezra and I were back on Dathomir, utterly shaken by our experience. “Of course,” I murmured, gasping for breath. “It ends where it began. A desert planet with twin suns.” “He’s alive!” Gasped Ezra. “I can’t believe he’s alive!”

As we both got back on our feet, however, I heard a noise which made my blood run cold. The sound of whispering voices. The fires went out and we were plunged into darkness. “It is time to pay our debt,” I whispered in horror. With a crash, the goblets toppled over. “What’s happening!?” Asked Ezra, terrified. As the altar began glowing and pouring green mist, we both backed away.

Two screaming ghosts emerged from it, swarming around us like predatory birds. “What is that!?” Ezra screamed. Equally terrified, I shrieked: “Oh! The spirits of the Nightsisters! They must be compensated for the use of their Magick!” “So pay them and let’s get out of here!” Ezra begged as one of the ghosts tried to grab him. “The price is our flesh and blood!” I yelled. “Don’t let them touch you!” He narrowly avoided one as it swiped at his head.

All of a sudden, my need to protect Ezra became greater than my fear. “Wait! Sisters, do not touch him!” I begged. “Take my flesh! I am yours!” Maul!” Ezra shouted. “Don’t do it!”  _I don’t care! Even if it costs me my life, if that’s what it takes to protect Ezra, so be it!_  But to my horror, the sisters just kept repeating over and over again: “Not enough! Not enough! Not enough!” Over their screeching, I heard a familiar voice from below. “EZRA!” It was Kanan Jarrus himself!”  _What is he doing here!? Oh, Force, this may cost us our lives!_

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

I turned around and saw both Kanan and Sabine standing there. At first I was furious that Kanan hadn’t trusted me as he’d said, but that quickly turned to fear of him and Sabine being killed…or worse. “Kanan! Sabine! Stay back!” I shouted. But it was too late. Sabine ran forward, blasters at the ready. What happened next felt like some sort of nightmare. Kanan and Sabine both screamed as the ghosts went inside them. They just seemed to…merge. It made me feel sick to my stomach. It was all I could do to stop myself from throwing up.  _Kanan…Sabine…This is all my fault! Have I lost you both?_

An eternal moment passed. Then the true nightmare began. Kanan and Sabine both stood up, as if they were puppets on strings. “Ezra? Stay back,” Cautioned Maul, who sounded as horrified as me. I slowly approached my friends. “Kanan? Sabine?” And then it happened. Kanan removed his mask and his eyes were glowing with a nauseating green light. As I watched, Sabine also bore the same light in her eyes. They were both possessed. And it was all because of Maul and me.

Kanan drew out his lightsaber and attacked Maul. Sabine drew out her blasters began firing at me. I quickly blocked the shots with my lightsaber. “Sabine? It’s me, Ezra!” Maul was still locked in the duel with Kanan. “You’d better not hurt him!” I called in desperation. “We cannot defeat the spirits of the Nightsisters!” He shouted back. “Follow me!” With that, we ran for our lives. Only sheer terror kept me going. “Faster!” Called Maul. “We must reach the entrance!” I ran as though death itself followed me.

Once we were outside, however, I noticed something. Neither Kanan nor Sabine were following us. Instead, they were prowling in the shadows. “Wait, why aren’t they coming after us?” I asked, still overwhelmed with fear and confusion. “The altar is the source of their power,” Maul explained. “They cannot venture beyond the cave. It is unfortunate about your friends, Ezra. But this, this is your opportunity to embrace your destiny as my apprentice.”

Maul placed his hand on my shoulder again. Rage surged through me. I still regret what I said. But I was so angry and upset about Kanan and Sabine that I didn’t care. I completely lost it. I pushed Maul away. “I told you, that is never going to happen!” I shouted. I regretted the words as soon as they’d left my mouth and turned away, tears running down my cheeks. Now it was Maul who shouted. “Forget the past! Forget your memories! Forget your attachments!” His voice quaked with emotion as he pleaded.

“Ezra, our futures converge on a planet with two suns. We can walk that path together! As friends! As brothers.” My heart ached again. Through sheer force of will I found sympathy for him, but I knew that abandoning my family was out of the question. I made an attempt to reach out for Maul again. “My friends are trapped in there because of  _ **us**_!” I insisted. “I can’t just leave them!” Maul didn’t understand and my heart broke at his response.

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

Tears welling up in my eyes, I stared at Ezra in horror and disbelief.  _Why has he turned against me? What have I done wrong? Am I still not good enough? Why can’t he see he doesn’t need them? Apprentice, brother, why?_  I only just managed to force the words out as I turned to leave.  _I can’t stay here any longer!_  “You disappoint me, Ezra Bridger.” I was unable to stifle a sob as I ran into my ship. I waited until it had left Dathomir, before the pain in my hearts was so great, I had to bend over to stop it. I sank to the floor, beating my fist against the wall, crying uncontrollably. I felt so sad that for a few minutes, I didn’t want to get up again.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. A Final Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ezra is willing to mend the bond, Maul has a new goal in mind...

Ezra’s P.O.V.

_It hurts. I know the connection was supposed to have been severed, but it still hurts. I can still remember the disappointment in Maul’s eyes. The anguish in his voice deafened me. I now have to carry the guilt that I was supposed to fix him, but instead, I broke him again.  
_

I cried myself to sleep, that night. At first, I was angry with myself for pushing Maul away, but reminded myself why I’d been angry. I was afraid of losing the ones I cared about. Just like Maul. At least Kanan and Sabine were safe now. But it made me sadder about Maul. At least I have a family to go back to. I couldn’t imagine how Maul was feeling. I was deeply sorry for what I’d said to him, but I had a horrible feeling he wouldn’t let me back in, after I’d shut him out.

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

For hours, I tossed and turned in my ship, trying to force my mind to sleep and forget the pain of losing my apprentice. My apprentice… I felt a poisonous wrath welling up inside me. I had thought of Ezra as my brother, my equal. And yet, he had left me behind. Just like everyone else. As exhaustion took hold of me, my mind finally started to sink into sleep, where I hoped I would find comfort in the soft nothingness. 

“Brother?” A voice called to me inside a dream. I found myself back on Dathomir. I almost cried again, despite pouring forth all the tears my body could muster only a few hours before. Ever since my final painful experience on that planet, I didn’t want to think about it again. I watched as the altar of the Nightsisters began to leak green mist again, but no ghosts came out. Instead, I saw Savage standing there.

At least, it looked like him. As he walked towards me, he began to change. “Savage, is that you?” I asked. “Brother, come closer.” I did this. He changed again. He looked…younger. He voiced also began to change. “Maul, can you hear me?” Asked the shifting phantom before me. “Yes…” I whispered, wondering who was really there. When the mist began to fade and the figure became more real, I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was Ezra.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

“I’m sorry.” I said. My eyes were filled with tears. I had discovered that the bond between Maul and I remained. We could communicate through our subconscious thoughts. I felt as though this was the easiest way I could try to heal the wounds. Maul looked at me doubtfully. “Ezra?” He asked. “How do I know this is you?” I gulped, trying to stifle a sob. My tears ran down my cheeks. Maul must have known, then. No words needed to be spoken. “I’m so sorry,” I whispered, my voice quaking with emotion. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“Nor I you, apprentice,” he replied. “I just wanted my family to be safe,” I rubbed the tears from my eyes. Maul held his hand to his chest. “That’s all I ever wanted.” He looked like he was about to cry. “Maul…” I held my hand out to him and he took it with a gentle squeeze. I felt a little stronger. “Thank you.” I said. “For what?” He asked. I managed a small smile. “For seeing who I could be. For knowing I was strong. You believed in me. I just wish…I could have helped you.” Maul’s stripy cheeks glistened with tears. “Apprentice, you have,” He said.

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

“Really?” Ezra asked. “Yes.” I said. “In fact, you’ve given me the strength to see where I need to go.” “And where’s that?” I smiled. “You will see, apprentice. You will see.” I put my arms around him in a tight hug. “Aren’t you still angry with me after what I said?” He asked. “I don’t know if words can express my regret, but-” “Hush, apprentice.” I smiled. “I know your heart was in the right place. When we care for something - or someone - it is only natural for us to feel protective. Our emotions are a strength that we must use to survive.” 

“But…I hurt you.” I sighed. “I have become indifferent to pain,” I said. “Nothing you could say could truly hurt me, Ezra.” He must have known something was wrong. “Will I ever see you again?” He asked. I gave him a sad smile. “Only if you know where I’m going.” “And where is that?” “Trust me,” I said. This simple answer seemed to satisfy him. A warm, hazy feeling cam over us both. As I drifted into a deeper sleep, I heard Ezra’s slow, gentle breathing. I was lying on the altar, Ezra curled up in my arms like a newborn baby. I felt as though the spirits of the ones we used to know were watching over us.

_I haven’t been altogether honest with Ezra. There is no point in me following a road with a dead end. Ezra has his place in the Galaxy. A place I will never be part of. I know which planet I must go to. I know who I will find there. Ezra has shown me where my journey may end. There’s not point in thwarting fate any longer. I must learn to embrace it. After all these years, I will find **him**  again. Kenobi. Why Ezra was also part of my visions and premonitions, I cannot tell. I will follow the solitary path placed before me. But a small part of me wants our fates to be entwined, still. The least I can do - even in a dream - is hold him one more time._

* * *

To be continued…


	11. The Lost Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worlds apart from Maul, Ezra hears a final cry for help...

Maul’s P.O.V.

 _Lost. I’m lost. And yet, I can feel his presence. So close, so close. I can see him in my mind’s eye. Kenobi._  Shaking in frustration and despair, I screamed at the heavens. “KENOBIIIIIIIIII!” Tatooine was a harsh planet and I had gone there without intent of leaving. No food, no water. The heat was unbearable. I was amazed that my own flesh wasn’t beginning to roast right then and there, but my mind’s deterioration was more severe. Struggling to keep myself upright, I asked myself if it was worth it.  _Will it end here, like this?_

Then, I remembered the connection and a fresh burst of hope sprang into me. “No…no!” I forced myself back onto my feet again.  _I must find Kenobi. But how? How? It won’t be complete. Not unless…unless…Ezra. I know what I have to do now. I know._  I peered down at a fragment of the Sith Holocron. I called for help, once again.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

Another sleepless night. I was still worried about Maul. I had a sickening feeling that he had some hidden motive for travelling to Tatooine. He wasn’t telling me and I didn’t blame him. As I was trying to force my tired mind to rest, I heard something. Or rather, I felt something. Taking care not to disturb Zeb (that Lasat could turn into a beast from Hell if you upset him), I clambered out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. I could distinctly hear someone crying.

Approaching Kanan’s room, I noticed that the room itself was empty and the door was slightly ajar. What sent a shiver down my spine, however, was the light from the fractured Holocrons. The Jedi Holocron was playing a distorted version of Master Kenobi’s message, seeming to get stuck on the phrase ‘This is a warning’. At the same time, the Sith Holocron was glowing, albeit weakly. And I could hear Maul crying inside it. “Ezra! Ezra!” He was calling in between sobs. “Help me!” His voice rose to a shout, before the Holocrons both shut down with a flash that sent me flying backwards. 

My head spinning and my heart pounding, I heard footsteps and looked up from where I lay prostrate on the floor, to see Kanan standing over me. There was no way out. I would have to come clean. “It’s Maul. He’s back, Kanan. He called to me.”

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

Sand was getting into my gears. My legs had already seized up several times. The deserts of Tatooine were slowly drying me out. If I didn’t find Kenobi, or anyone soon, I would be a smoky husk, a silhouette in the sand. Forcing myself onwards, I tried to keep my mind - or what was left of it - from wandering. At least my hood shielded me from the sun, for the most part. Before long, the fabric began to heat up, making my horns feel like they were burning.

“Maul?” A voice called to me. I shuddered in fear. I knew that voice and hated it. “Lord Maul, rise.” I glared at the figure of Sidious, standing in front of me. “I thought you’d replaced me,” I growled. “How could I replace you if you were never mine to own?” He asked. I spat angrily at him and swung my blade at his head, but to my amazement, he vanished. Just a mirage. As I walked on again, a new apparition greeted me and an uneasy question entered my feverish mind. “Brother.” Savage stood before me, reaching out his hand. “Keep going.”

“Savage?” I whispered, staggering towards him. “Please, tell me, brother. Are there any of our kind left? Did they die because of my war?” Savage’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry, brother,” He whispered. “You are the last one left.” He began to fade from sight. “Wait! Wait!” I called, running after him. “Brother, don’t leave me! Please!” He was gone. I sank to my knees again, beating my fist against the sand, unable to stop myself from sobbing. Even as I cried, my tears evaporated in the dry air.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper and Rex all thought I was crazy. “So what do you think it means, Kanan?” Asked Hera. “I don’t really know.” He murmured. “Holocrons sometimes take on a life of their own.” At this point, I cut in. “It means Master Kenobi’s alive! And Maul’s trying to find him!” Rex looked sadly at me. “Ezra,” he said. “No one would like to believe General Kenobi’s alive more than I would, but Senator Organa confirmed his death.” 

Everyone was missing the point. “He was wrong!” I insisted. “I know Maul’s gone looking for Master Kenobi. He could be closing in on him, but there’s something else.” “What do you mean, Ezra?” Asked Hera. “Maul’s in pain.” I replied. “I heard him calling for help. I…I think he’s dying.” 

“You’ve heard him before.” Kanan pointed out. “You’ve heard him before and it was just a trick. Maul was manipulating you.” “No, he wasn’t, Kanan!” I insisted. “I’ve felt Maul’s pain before. He’s experienced the same losses I have. When we merged our minds back on Dathomir, I felt something I didn’t expect. Maul’s suffering. And I want to try to fix him.” 

Kanan 'looked' sadly at me. “You can’t save everyone, Ezra,” he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I sighed, lowering my gaze. “I know.” I said, before pulling away and making my way towards a ship. “But I can save him.” “Ezra, please!” Hera called. “We need you here! We’re preparing to take back Lothal and nobody knows that planet better than you do!” “You know I want to help, Hera,” I replied steadfastly, climbing into a nearby shuttle. “I know you need me. But you know who else needs me? A dying man. I’m going to bring him back to life.”

* * *

To be concluded…


	12. It Ends Where It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three men on Tatooine. Two of them are on the brink of life and death. The third will save them both. Who will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, people. The grand finale. The 'Twin Suns' we (and Maul) all deserved. <3

Ezra’s P.O.V.

My shuttle left hyperspace just above the atmosphere of a planet that seemed lifeless even from space. If Maul was down there, if he was still alive… I just knew I had to find him and get him off there. “Don’t worry, Maul,” I whispered out loud, my fingers creating little rings of steam as I pressed them against the glass of the cockpit. “I’m coming.”

Suddenly, a loud clanking noise from behind me almost gave me a heart attack. I turned around and saw Chopper himself right there! “CHOPPER!” I shouted. “What?” He grunted. “You know what!” I snapped, furious that my astromech had stowed away. “How did you get here!?” “I was built,” He replied, playing dumb. “I mean in the ship!” I gritted my teeth impatiently.

“I wanted to keep you safe,” He shrugged. “I didn’t want anyone else to be involved,” I insisted. “Not this time.” “Why not? I can take care of myself,” Chopper ‘smirked’. “Yes, I know,” I sighed. “You know what, you’re in. Whether you like it or not.” “Cool! So, where are we going?” “I don’t know,” I said thoughtfully. “Yet. Wherever Maul is, I guess,”

I picked up a piece of the Jedi Holocron. “Ok,” I whispered. “Maul, Master Kenobi? If either of you are down there, show me something.”

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

I sat with my back against a large shelf of rock, my legs drawn up against my chest and my face buried in my knees. I felt exhausted. I would have fallen asleep if the biting cold of Tatooine at night hadn’t kept me painfully awake. “Ezra,” I spoke aloud, hoping I wasn’t alone. “Can you hear me?” No answer. I felt my lip tremble a little, not just from the cold.

That was when I felt it. Ezra, he was right above me in a ship, approaching where I was. “Ezra, follow me,” I whispered, knowing he would be able to sense me. “I’m over here. Just keep going.”  _Why is he here? Is he after me? Doesn’t he realise he could get himself killed? Tatooine is just as dangerous at night as it is during the day. Ezra may not be my apprentice, but I’m not going to let the desert claim him._

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

As I tried hard to sense something, I heard Maul’s voice. “Ezra…” “Maul?” I spoke aloud. “Follow me…” The Holocron pieces suddenly began to glow blue and lifted into the air, pointing the way like a compass. “Chop, bring us around, north by north west,” I called. The ship turned in that direction. Suddenly, the Holocrons stopped moving. “Chopper, bring us down.” I said. The ship landed in a small, wide chasm. “We’re close now,” I said confidently.

I strode on ahead, Holocron in hand. I could tell Maul was nearby. Suddenly, the blue light from the Holocrons turned red and I saw a fragment of the Sith Holocron at my feet. “What the…?” “Ezra, run!” Shouted a voice. I looked up and saw Maul’s silhouette for a brief second before he ran away. “Maul? Maul! Come back!” That was when I heard the scream.

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

As I watched, a group of tall humanoids, their heads swathed in bandages and dressed in long robes, drew out weapons. One of them shot at Ezra, who ran back to his ship. “Chopper! Get out of there!” He yelled. The droid flew out of his ship and they both ran away, just as the Sand People blew it up. I drew out my lightsaber and ran towards them. “Ezra, stay back!” I called. The Sand People back away from me, screeching in terror.  _If any of them lay a finger on him…_

I killed them. Each and everyone. I didn’t regret it. They’re like animals and should be slaughtered like animals. Ezra and his droid both hid behind a boulder. Ezra was shaking in terror. “Maul…?” I sheathed my lightsaber and helped him to his feet. “You shouldn’t have come here, Ezra.” I said. “But I had to! You called to me.” He protested. I sighed, looking at the ground. “I didn’t expect you to answer,” I admitted.

There was a brief silence. “Tatooine is too harsh a planet for you, Ezra,” I said eventually. “I’ll help you survive the desert if you lead me to Master Kenobi.” “Why are you after him?” He asked. “You’ll see.” I replied, managing a small smile.  _I dare not tell Ezra my true motive, or he will undoubtedly try to stop me. I’ve had enough of being stopped. I’ve had enough of suffering. But it will all be over soon._

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

We walked in silence for the remainder of the night. By morning, we were approaching the edge of the Dune Sea. “Well, Ezra, can you sense him?” Asked Maul, sounding a little shaky. I couldn’t blame him. I picked up the Holocron/compass, which was pointing straight towards the sand. “Master Kenobi’s out there.” I said. “But crossing the sand seems like a bad idea.” “Especially for droids,” added Chopper. “At this point, there is not good or bad,” Maul replied softly. “If Kenobi is ahead, then forwards we shall go,”

With that, he walked unsteadily towards the sand dunes. I sighed. “Between yo and me, Chop, I have a very bad feeling about this.” “Come, Ezra!” Called Maul. A horrible cold feeling had entered my stomach, but I followed anyway, with a reluctant Chopper in tow.  _There’s a sense of finality in Maul’s words. Whatever he’s planning to do out here, I have a horrible feeling that Master Kenobi won’t be the one who’s in danger._

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

During our trek across the Dune Sea, a sandstorm whipped up. At first, it was only minor, but after ten minutes or so, I couldn’t see a thing. I couldn’t see Ezra either. “Ezra!” I shouted. “I’m right here!” Ezra’s voice called from my left hand side. “Can you sense him!?” I called over the roar of the wind. “Yes! But I can’t see a thing! I can’t go on like this!” He coughed a little. “If we cannot come to Kenobi, let him come to us!” I replied. “Draw him out!”

I’m still uncertain as to what happened after that. Ezra’s shouts became fainter as I staggered about in the sandstorm, until it finally passed…and I found that I was alone. My throat was dry with sand and my body felt as frail as a piece of paper. I drifted listlessly across the sand. Presently, the ghost of a voice called my name. “Kenobi?” I called. “Ezra? Savage?” The voice seemed to overlap with others, all repeating my name. My strength failed and I sank to the ground, motionless.

For a few seconds, I thought I was dead. I felt like I didn’t weigh as much as a feather. Nothing mattered any more. That was when I saw a familiar face. Mother Talzin. “Mother…?” I whispered, trying to reach out. “Son, you will not die like this,” She said. The figure before me began to change, but before I could work out who it was, it vanished. A final burst of strength entered my body. Slowly, I stood up…and saw the forms of two figures riding a large dewback in the distance ahead of me. Summoning up my willpower, I followed them, the twin suns setting on the horizon.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

I awakened beside a campfire. The sky overhead was sprinkled with stars. I couldn’t remember anything at first, but then it all came back to me. Where is Maul? Where’s Chopper? Who saved me? There’s a hooded figure beside me. Is it Maul? No…it’s not. It must be Master Kenobi. The old Jedi master looked up from the fire, his pale blue eyes staring into mine. “You’re in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger,” he said, an admonishing tone in his voice. Beside him, Chopper grunted happily and a large lizard like creature flickered its tongue in and out.

“Master Kenobi?” I managed to say. “I am,” he said. “And once you have your strength, I will help you on your way,” I was confused. “On my way? No, we came here to find you.” “We?” He repeated. “Yes, I was with someone else who was searching for you.” “Maul?” He asked. “Yes. How did you know?” I asked. “One doesn’t survive as long as I have without being foolish,” he said.

“I came here not only to find you, but to find Maul as well,” said Ezra. “Did you, now?” The old man seemed curious. “Now why would you seek out both me and my old adversary?” “The holocrons told both of us that you were the answer; our key to destroying the Sith.” Kenobi looked like he was thinking hard. “That is only a partial truth.” He said. “I myself am not the key to destroying the Sith, but someone I know is.” “Who?” I asked. “That, I cannot say,” replied the Jedi. “He must remain sheltered until the time is right,”

“The Rebellion needs you,” I said. “We need you to defeat the Empire.” “What you need, you already have,” he said. “But you seem to be letting it all go,” “Maul and I wanted different things from the Holocrons,” I said. “I wanted to defeat the Sith, but Maul said he wanted hope. Those two things seemed to lead us straight to you,” 

“I see,” Master Kenobi stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I fear that your idea of hope, Ezra, is very different from Maul’s idea of hope. His life has been nothing except misery for him. Now I fear he may seek to end it.” “What!?” I gasped, my heart missing a beat. “Why would he still try to find you, then?” Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind me. “To finish what I have started.” It said.

* * *

Maul’s P.O.V.

I stood there, listening to Ezra and Kenobi talk, taking in every single detail of the moment. I would treasure every moment I spent with them until my last breath. Kenobi turned to look at me. He placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “You must go,” he said. “No, I can’t.” He protested. “I must mend this old wound,” replied the Jedi.“Master, I know something about Maul that he doesn’t. He won’t harm anyone once I tell him.” Ezra pleaded. Kenobi nodded, understanding him.

I approached them, lightsaber in hand. “Look what has become of you, Kenobi,” I smirked. “A rat in the desert,” “Look what I have risen above.” he replied. “I had no wish to fight, though that seems inevitable now.” “I will make this quick, Kenobi,” I said, drawing out my blade. Kenobi pulled out his own. “It will barely be a fight. One fell swoop in it will all be over soon.” I could see Ezra standing nearby, his large blue eyes filling with tears.  _Don’t weep for me, Ezra. Forget me. I’m no good for you._  I raised my weapon and prepared to strike.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

“Stop!” I shrieked, desperately forcing myself between the two of them. Maul’s lightsaber grazed my shoulder and I gasped in pain. “Ezra, what are you doing!?” Maul exclaimed, horrified that I had stopped him and that he had hurt me. “Maul, you mustn’t do it!” I protested. “I have to finish this!” He insisted. “Even when I do lose, at least it will be to a worthy foe.” “Do you hear yourself!?” I shouted tearfully. “You’re signing your own death warrant! Is this the hope you were searching for, Maul? Huh? Using Master Kenobi to end your own life, alone in the desert!?”

“Why are you still trying to save me!?” Maul shrieked, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Because I know you!” I protested. He stared at me in disbelief. “Maul, I’ve known you for so long now! I’ve felt your pain. I’ve seen you in my dreams. I can’t let you do this! All those months ago on Malachor, I trusted you! And I trusted you because you were every bit as frightened and bewildered, yet as strong and determined as I was! I looked at you and I saw myself!” Maul was listening now and he had sheathed his weapon, much to my relief.

“I looked at you and I saw myself.” I repeated quietly. “I saw what would happen to me if I didn’t find something - or someone - to heal my pain. So I decided I would try to save you.” He was looking at me with more of a grim curiosity than anything else. “You don’t need revenge or hatred or anything like that. It won’t make your life complete. You lost half your body because of it. You can start again.” He looked at the sand beneath his feet. “It’s too late.” He whispered.

“It’s never too late.” I replied softly. “I care for you every bit as much as you care for me. And I promise, I will accept you and I will never, never shut you out.” He sighed softly. I gently held his hand. It felt like the right time to tell him this. “Even after everything you’ve done, I promise. I will be there for you…Wild.”

Maul looked at me. His jaw dropped. His body trembled. “What did you call me?” “That’s your name, isn’t it?” I smiled. “Your real name. The one you had before the Sith tried to take away your life.” “My name…my name…” He whispered. “W-Wild… How…how did you know?” “I saw more than Tatooine when we merged our minds on Dathomir,” I said. Wild took a step back, gasping for breath. “I saw everything. I hold nothing against you. Wild,” I held both his hands in mine. “I forgive you.”

Wild seemed to stare into space. Then, his eyes filled with tears. “Thank you, Ezra,” He whispered. He flung his arms around me in a tight hug, sobbing into my shoulder. “Shhhh…” I whispered, gently rubbing his shoulders. “It’s alright. You’re gonna be alright.”

* * *

Wild’s P.O.V.

As Ezra held me, I cried harder than I’d ever cried in my life. Tears streamed down my cheeks and my strength was drained. But as the minutes rolled by, I began to feel as though a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. With each tear that fell from my eyes, a small part of the darkness left me. All this time, I barely knew who I even was. I had even forgotten my own name. And yet, Ezra had not only understood me, forgiven me, trusted and helped me, but he had reminded me.  _Now I know who I am. I am Wild, son of Dathomir._

The dark was gone. And with it, the years had lifted from me. I felt like a child again. I sat down with a sigh, taking a number of deep breaths. “There there,” murmured Ezra, his hand on my shoulder. “Breathe. Just breathe.” I looked at him and smiled. “Ezra, you’ve given me something I thought I would never have. You’ve given me hope, but you’ve also given me the strength to see another day.” I hugged him again and now it was him who was tearing up.

We both turned to look at Kenobi. He was standing with a warm smile on his face, tear tracks running down his wizened cheeks. “You came here to protect someone, didn’t you, Kenobi?” I asked curiously. “Tell me, is it the Chosen One?” “He is,” The Jedi nodded. I smiled. “Then it is he who will bring justice,” I said.

“Ezra,” said Kenobi, turning to my best friend. “I am very proud of you. You brought hope to someone who had none. You forgave him and in doing so, you set both of you free. Forgiveness is what makes a true Jedi. Which is why I forgive you too, Wild,” Now he turned to me and held out his hand. I shook it and we both smiled. “Take my Dewback,” said Kenobi. “Ride to the North. There, you will find your way back home,” 

We both climbed onto the creature’s back, with Ezra’s droid flying after us. “See you soon, Kenobi!” I smiled, waving goodbye.  _I don’t know if I’ll see him again in this life, but maybe I will in the next. But while my hearts still beat, I’ll make the most of my life. I feel stronger than I ever have, knowing that Ezra is beside me._

* * *

Kanan’s P.O.V.

As Hera and I waited back at Chopper Base, I heard a ship coming into land. Through the Force, I could see it was Ezra. He landed and left the ship with Chopper. But there was somebody else with him. I couldn’t believe it. It was Maul…and yet, it wasn’t. Something about him had changed. “Kanan, Hera,” said Ezra. “I hope you can forgive me for leaving. But I brought back a friend.” “Master Jedi,” Maul’s voice sounded different. He sounded somehow younger and more innocent. That sinister undertone was gone. “Your apprentice showed me the light. He reminded me who I am. You may call me Wild.”

“Yeah, Kanan, that’s his real name,” Ezra said. I could sense that every word Maul spoke was true and for a minute or so, I was speechless. “Ezra, how did you do this?” I asked. “Forgiveness is the Jedi way,” He replied. “What about Master Kenobi?” I asked. “He has another purpose,” Wild replied. “This is where we belong,” said Ezra. I felt multiple arms wrapping around me in a warm hug. We all held each other, not knowing if this would be the final time we did this.

* * *

Ezra’s P.O.V.

“I’m glad you brought him, Ezra,” It was Hera who spoke. “We’re going to need all the help we can get if we’re to take back Lothal.” With everything else happening, I had completely forgotten that. “Phoenix Squadron is about to try and reclaim my homeworld from the Empire,” I explained to Wild. “Do you feel strong enough to help us?” “Ezra, I feel strong enough to take on the Galaxy,” He replied, with a sense of serenity in his voice. “If that planet is your home, then I will do all I can to help you and your family reclaim it.” “Our family.” I corrected. “Pardon?” He looked a little surprised. I held his hand. “You’re one of us again,” He smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately. “I love you, brother,” he said. I felt a warmth in my heart. “I know,” I [smiled](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZMCP4xIsmAw&t=NmIzZGMxYzkxNzBkOGM1NTYzOTliNjI5MTA3ODE1MTk3ZDUzMGYyOSxvTXZtak9xSg%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163404161103%2Flove-thy-enemy-chapter-11&m=1).

* * *

Stay tuned for the epilogue <3


End file.
